Bring us to Life
by Quirky Liikii
Summary: A song-fic of a ending for Blue Hearts Book 1 that i'm not finished with yet. Its a spoiler, but oh well...Review, please.


How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb   
  
Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home   
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before i come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing i've become  
  
-------------  
  
Tara led the way down to Yumi's house, but something was dreadully wrong...Even more so by the minute. How anyone could see living on a beach in a large house in the middle of the ocean on an island named Besaid was beyond me. My heart stopped beating when we reached her house...And I realized it.  
  
Tara was part of a demon spawn from Sin.  
  
She looked back. "Yumi, save me...From the terrible nothing I have become over the years. Kill me, please? I want this to end. Now." I stared, not coldly, but terrifiedly. What would Auron say when he found out that his girlfriend was part of a demon spawn from Sin, AND that she was dead?  
  
-------------  
  
Now that i know what i'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-------------  
  
I couldn't bring myself to it. I just couldn't. I wanted her to live, yet I knew the pain she suffered through just to go with Yuna on her pilgrimage...But how could she have enough pain to be killed by me, her own sister? I can't breath into her and make her alive again, after shes dead, and I now know what I'm without, so I just can't leave her...  
  
-------------  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before i come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing i've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-------------  
  
I tried to wake myself up from this dream...Believe me, I really did. To let everyone know, I have begun to turn into the nothing, the demon spawn Sin, but I stopped myself before it got worse. I just want to save her from the dark, but shes begging to die and be released from this pain...What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?!  
  
-------------  
  
Frozen inside without your touch   
  
Without your love darling   
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
-------------  
  
I Want it to go away, please, Yevon, make this feeling go away...I can see all these images flowing up in my mind about us both being together once again...And from the past. Tara kneeled in front of me. "Please? I want to leave this place...And forget my sadness of being alone...Please, let me go home...And be where I belong..." I couldn't believe this...Once the brave little girl I helped take care of as my sister, now the begging part-demon spawn Sin girl wanting to die and go home...Mabye I'm hallucinating, but what if i'm not?  
  
-------------  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-------------  
  
I slashed my daggers through Tera's heart and through her skin...Even though I had to blink back my tears of sorrow and pain as I did so. Why did everything have to end like this? Her love for Auron brought her this far, and now that he was gone, why did she become this way? My sister was without a voice, without a soul...But I heard her say in her dead sleep, "Don't let me die here...Bring me...To...My...Home..." I...Really did start to cry as she died. I guess I was kept in the dark, not knowing that the real savior was right in front of me, so I think that I have been sleeping a thousand years...I have to open my eyes to everything, or this...Might even happen to me. I picked her limp, dead body up, and took her home.  
  
To our home.  
  
-------------  
  
This almost made ME cry, believe it. Please review! Pleeaasse? I really want some feedback, as this is a spoiler for my story Blue Hearts Book 1.  
  
Liikii 


End file.
